The present invention relates to a new, novel and distinct variety of nectarine tree, Prunus persica (subspecies nucipersica), and which has been denominated varietally as xe2x80x98Burnectthirteenxe2x80x99.
The present variety of nectarine tree resulted from an on-going program of fruit and nut tree breeding. The purpose of this program is to improve the commercial quality of deciduous fruit and nut varieties and rootstocks by creating and releasing promising new selections of prunus, malus and regia species. To this end we make both controlled and hybrid cross pollinations each year in order to produce seedling populations from which improved progenies are evaluated and selected.
The seedling xe2x80x98Burnectthirteenxe2x80x99 was originated by us from a population of seedlings grown in our experimental orchards located near Fowler, Calif. The seedlings, grown on their own roots, were the result of a controlled cross of the yellow-fleshed xe2x80x98Crimson Babyxe2x80x99 nectarine tree (non-patented), which was used as the seed parent, and the sub-acidic white fleshed nectarine tree, xe2x80x98Arctic Starxe2x80x99 (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 9,332) which was used as the pollen parent. One seedling, which is the present variety, exhibited especially desirable characteristics and was designated as xe2x80x98E7.043xe2x80x99. This seedling was marked for subsequent observation. After the 1998 fruiting season, the new variety of nectarine tree was selected for advanced evaluation and repropagation.
Asexual reproduction of this new and distinct variety of nectarine tree was accomplished by budding the new nectarine tree variety to xe2x80x98Nemaguardxe2x80x99 Rootstock (non-patented). This was performed by us in our experimental orchard which is located near Fowler, Calif. Subsequent annual evaluations have shown those asexual reproductions run true to the original tree. All characteristics of the original tree, and its fruit, were established and appear to be transmitted through succeeding asexual propagations. We have observed fruit for the past 4 successive years from approximately 15 propagated trees.
xe2x80x98Burnectthirteenxe2x80x99 is a new and distinct variety of nectarine tree, which is considered of large size, and which has vigorous growth. This new nectarine tree variety is also a regular and productive bearer of relatively large, firm, sub-acidic white fleshed, clingstone fruit, which have good flavor and eating quality. The tree of the present variety displays a chilling requirement of approximately 500 hours. Still further the tree also produces relatively uniformly sized fruit throughout the entire tree. Still further, the fruit have a high degree of red skin coloration, and a firm flesh. In addition to the foregoing, the fruit of this new tree also appears to have good handling and shipping qualities. The xe2x80x98Burnectthirteenxe2x80x99 Nectarine tree bears fruit which are ripe for commercial harvesting and shipment on approximately May 24 to June 4 under the ecological conditions prevailing in the San Joaquin Valley of central California. In relative comparison with the xe2x80x98Crimson Babyxe2x80x99 nectarine tree, which is the seed parent, the present new variety of nectarine tree bears fruit which ripen about 5 to 8 days earlier, and further is white fleshed.